


Anywhere

by Anonymous



Category: Empire (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5038027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The FBI agent does look anywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anywhere

"You can look anywhere you like, babe." Lucious said to the sexy FBI agent. Five minutes later he regretted saying it as a burly male FBI agent searched inside his rectum. "Look deeper," the sexy FBI agent said, "who knows how deep that asshole can go." Lucious stared viciously at the woman. "Maybe we should use the whole hand, don't you think?" Lucious could only groan.


End file.
